Moon Reader
by Music no Iken
Summary: Amu's job as an undercover ninja is compromised when her target suddenly finds her "interesting" Spying on Tsukiyomi suddenly becomes a million times harder when he tries to become closer to her How will all of this end? Collaboration w/ Ninja-bunny08
1. Chapter 1

"Bedtime." I said as I plopped down on my designated bed, not caring that my uniform, black and strawberry pink, much like my hair, was soiled. I curled up in a little ball and soon drifted off in a deep sleep. It was all too soon when I was woken up by a vigorous shaking and a crying out of:

"AMU-CHI! AMU-CHI!" I snapped open my eyes to see the ever-hyper Yuiki Yaya shaking me to no end in her black and sunflower yellow uniform. "DIRECTOR WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

"WHO LET YAYA HAVE CANDY?" I bellowed.

"Guilty." Kukai smirked in his uniform, black and military green. "It was the best way to wake you up from your little cat nap."

"I just went on an espionage mission in another continent within forty-eight hours and have to get up in about three hours with little to no sleep within that forty-eight hours to return back to my parents from a 'sleepover' at Rima's house and you have the balls to give Yaya candy just to wake me up?" I said with my dark aura rising.

"Yes." Kukai replied simply.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I can't believe you have to use me in your excuse. I thought that we were not supposed to use the name of other colleagues when making excuses." Rima said, in normal clothes, hanging her uniform, black and orange, on the end of her bed.

"Oh, it looks like Amu-chan is awake now." A long, purple haired teen walked into the room with their hair swaying in a black and sapphire blue uniform.

"Looks like the cross-dresser is a boy right now." Rima sneered.

"Oh! Rima-chi's right! Nagi-chi's wearing blue right now and wearing his hair down! Nagi-chi must've come from a mission that required him to be a boy!"

"Now, now, don't be so hostile, Rima-chan!" He laughed.

"You all are pissing me off right now…" I muttered.

"Amu-chan, Director is looking for you." Nagihiko said.

"I heard." I muttered as I trudged on to the Director's office. People greeted me but I didn't greet them back as I was half asleep as I walked. When I reached his door, I knocked and was greeted by two ninjas, ready to fight. "Really?" I cursed underneath my breath and got ready to fight. Moments later, I had finished the two ninjas off and entered the room.

"Nice job, Himamori-san!" Director's cheerful face greeted me happily as I slammed the door and plunked down in a seat. Nikaidou Yuu. The Head Director here at S.N.A., where I worked as an undercover ninja with the cover of an innocent school girl.

"That was NOT necessary."

"Au contraire, Himamori-san! It was all a test."

"Let me rephrase that, all of your tests before you give us missions is a bunch of bull."

"You're no fun when you're cranky, Himamori-san."

"You wouldn't be either when your precious sleep time is being wasted."

"Fair enough." Nikaidou nodded.

"Now, what's the mission?"

"Patience, this one you'll want to savor."

"Whatever. Just give me the mission."

"All right, all right." Nikaidou said, putting his hands in the air. "Your mission: spy on Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"That name… it sounds familiar…" The name finally clicked in my head as I exclaimed, "WHOA! Not THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto! The one who is next in line for Easter!"

"Afraid so." He smiled, holding up the file with my mission.

"I'll take it!" I said, immediately perking up. I grabbed for the file but Nikaidou pulled it away and sighed,

"I'm not so sure you can handle it, though."

"Stop screwing with me and give me my mission." I said.

"This is fun though." He laughed. I gave him my death glare and he just laughed and handed me my file. I read through it, taking in every single detail on the few pages I was given. I closed the file and said,

"I won't let you down."

"I sure hope not, I pulled a lot of strings for you to get this mission."

"What's the mission's codename?" I asked.

"Mission: Tsukiyomi or Moon Reader."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Halloween!**_

_**Amu**_

"So, I'm assuming this is a mission on a need-to-know only."

"That is correct." Nikaidou said. "Not even your close colleagues like Souma-san, Mashiro-san, or any of them need to know until you start having trouble. Oh, and, Himamori-san, another thing. I'm going to have to have you transfer."

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Don't tell me you got attached to that all girl's school."

"Not really but I've finally gotten used to it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to have you transfer to Tsukiyomi's school."

"What school would that be?"

"Seiyo High."

"That school for the rich?" I asked, with my eyebrow raised.

"And the school of most of your colleagues, like Souma-san, Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san, and even Hotori-san."

"Tadase goes to Seiyo High?" I asked, excitedly. "But… In case you didn't notice, all of them are really rich… That's the only reason why I went to a different school, remember?"

"Don't worry, Himamori-san, I haven't forgot about your financial situation at home, that is why you are now accepted as the scholarship student." Nikaidou handed me a letter.

"This looks official."

"That's because it is."

"It is?" I asked, surprised. "You're not sneaking me in to class roster or something?"

"Why do we need to? You're a top student in your school and in need of financial help with a desire to go to Seiyo High."

"Hmm… True. Wait, isn't that the school you 'teach' at?"

"Yes, it is." Nikaidou nodded.

"I can't wait to see how you teach." I smirked, poking fun at him.

"I'm sure, Himamori-san."

"I just can't imagine you teaching." I said.

"Well, you'll see. Now, go on. I do believe you have to go home and buy some supplies for your transfer."

"Yes, sir." I said, no longer tired. I was pumped and ready for my mission.

_**The First Day at Seiyo High**_

"Wooowww…" I said underneath my breath as I stared at the colossal building that looks like it should be castle instead of a school. _This __school __is __so __big__… __How__ the __heck __am__ I __supposed __to__ find __Ikuto? __We__'__re __not__ even __in __the __same __grade!_

"Oh my gosh! It's him! He's finally here!" I turned and I just barely saw a limo pull up over a swarm of fangirls.

"Huh? Who's finally here?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amu**_

A couple more girls ran towards the limo and I caught one of them by the collar.

"Yo. Who's that?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm sorry, I've just transferred in today."

"Wow! You're so cool!" The girl marveled for a moment and a couple of girls gathered around me to do the same.

"Thank you?..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu."

"What school did you transfer from?"

"St. Andrew's."

"That all girl's school?"

"Yes. Now, who is he?" I asked, getting a little annoyed they weren't answering my questions.

"Are you talking about me, by any chance?" A tall, blue-haired senior stood in front of me and the group of girls. He smirked as he said this and one of the girls whispered,

"It's him! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"That's him?" I asked, calmly on the outside, but inside I was swelling with excitement.

"Could it be the new exchange student is interested in me?"

"In your dreams." I chuckled before flicking my hair and walking on to class.

"SO COOL!" I walked on and soon enough I heard my name be called,

"Amu-chan!" I immediately recognized the voice and spun around.

"Tadase-kun!" His shiny blonde hair shone in the wind with his pretty red eyes shining.

"Did you just get back from Germany?"

"Yes, I did. The German Government was surprisingly easy to get past."

"Of course Tadase-kun had easy time getting in." I said, blushing.

"I didn't know you are coming here now, Amu-chan."

"Oh! I just started today!"

"For what reason?"

"I just got accepted as a scholarship student here at Seiyo." I said smoothly.

"How great!" Tadase said.

"I know right?" I said, happy that I remembered my cover.

"What class are you in?"

"1-A."

"Really? That's my class." Tadase smiled.

"You're kidding!" I said, excitedly. _KYAA!__This__is__such__good__luck!_

"How about I walk with you to class?"

"I'd like that, Tadase-kun!"

"Come on." He said.

"Yo! Hinamori! Tadase!" I found my hair being ruffled by no other than Kukai within moments.

"Hey, Kukai." I said.

"What's up my favorite Freshmen?"

"What about Nagi and Rima?" I said.

"Fine. How about my favorite Freshmen, that are in front of me… But then again, I'm not so sure about Rima…"

"You're so mean, Kukai." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for class to start.

"Ah, I have to get to class. See ya!"

"Bye, Kukai." I waved. Tadase and I walked to class with everyone whispering around us. Tadase and I entered the class and sat down in seats right next to each other. The second bell rang, the tardy bell. But, only half of the class was in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"They'll be here." Tadase reassured me. Soon enough, the rest of the class started to file in with no sign of our teacher anywhere.

"So, who's our teacher?"

"Ah!" I crash was heard right at the door of our classroom. We all looked to see the source of the crash. "I'm so sorry, everyone!" I then smirked as I saw who was my homeroom teacher.

"Hah. You're kidding me." I laughed a little.

"That's right, Nikaidou is our teacher." Tadase said.

"Oh, this is going to be an interesting year." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ikuto**_

I got out of my limo, quietly, with girls clamoring all over me like they usually do. However, I noticed that there were less girls than usual today. I looked at a commotion happening right across from me. Within a crowd of fangirls, I saw a pink head bobbing around in it.

"Tsukiyomi-kun! How are you today?"

"Fine." I said.

"That's great!"

"Yes, I guess all of you are doing well today, too?"

"YES!"

"That's good." I said. "How about we head on to class now?" I said.

"Oh, all right…" The girls grumbled and walked on to class. I walked over

"Wow! You're so cool!"

"Thank you?..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu."

"What school did you transfer from?"

"St. Andrew's."

"That all girl's school?"

"Yes. Now, who is he?" She said, getting visibly annoyed with each passing moment.

"Are you talking about me, by any chance?" I walked up to them and the fangirls started whispering. "Could it be the new exchange student is interested in me?"

"In your dreams." She laughed before flicking her hair and walking away.

"SO COOL!" The girls exclaimed.

"I guess so." I said underneath my breath.

"What was that, Tsukiyomi-kun?" One of the girls asked, all of them turning their attention to me.

"It's nothing." I said, flashing them a smile.

"Kya!" The girls tittered amongst themselves.

"Will you walk with us to class, Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"I guess so." I walked after the new girl, Hinamori Amu, with some girls following me like little ducks. I saw her meet up with the 1st year prince, Hotori Tadase. She looked really happy to meet up with him and I wanted to do something about that. I started to walk towards them until I was knocked into. The contents of my briefcase flew everywhere and the girls scrambled to pick them up. I saw a rust haired kid walk past me before I looked down to help pick up my papers. As soon as I looked up, I had completely lost Hinamori. I cursed beneath my breath and walked on to class. Using my underground information sources, I found out everything available on this Hinamori Amu and spent the rest of my classes, reading what was available. Apparently, she had top scores in her old school and was in the art and sports program, playing almost all the sports offered at the school and had a weird selection of electives, some of them being home economics and advanced computer. A basic overachiever transcript, but it seemed like there was so much more to her.

"Hello, Tsukiyomi-senpai." Nagihiko said to me as he sat in the desk next to me.

"Hey, Nagihiko." I said. Nagihiko was a kid who was way too smart for his own good, having skipped a grade to be a 2nd year and even taking some 3rd year classes. But, no matter how smart he was, he was still a decent person who I didn't hate talking to.

"Looking into Amu-chan, I see." I said, with his usual smile on his face.

"Yeah. But, Amu-chan? Do you know her?"

"I do happen to know her." Nagihiko said. "I could tell you about her, if you would like."

"I'm fine. I think these transcripts and other documents can tell me more about her than you probably can."

"Okay, if you say so." Nagihiko said. "You seem awfully interested in her, Tsukiyomi-senpai."

"I wouldn't say that." I said. "I just have a lot of my 'step-father's' money to blow."

"Right." Nagihiko said.

"Am I sensing that you don't believe me?"

"Where did you get that from, Tsukiyomi-senpai?" Nagihiko said, playing innocent.

"All right! Time for class!" I got a little pissed at Nagihiko for a minute. This was the only bad thing about the kid, he played to many games.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ikuto**_

"Time to get to work." I said after class had ended. I had found out a couple of things from Amu's transcript that would help me to get to know her better. Now, don't get to thinking that I'm a complete stalker, because that is stupid and wrong. It's just that during school, it gets pretty boring. So, at school, I flirt with the girls. Not only does it help me beat the boredom at school, but it helps me make connections around the school. Since I'm known as a 'ladies' man', most of the boys at school do me favors so that I can hook them up with any girl of their choice. My grades could be a little better, but what do I have to have good grades for? I'll be stuck with running Easter either way.

"Hi, Ikuto-kun." A girl said, passing by me in the hallway.

"Hey." I said. What was her name?... It didn't matter what her name was because she still faced her friends and giggled from being greeted by me. I found Amu coming out of her class and followed her until she went into an empty hallway, where I caught her by the hand and pushed her against the wall. Any Seiyo High girl's dream. "Still interested in me?"

"What makes you think I was ever interested in you? Even in a non-romantic way?" She said.

"I do remember you asking about me." I smirked.

"Well-"

"Yo! Hinamori!" I felt a surge of anger flow through me as I turned around and saw a rust-haired 2nd year behind me. I got even more pissed when I realized it was Souma Kukai. He was the soccer team's ace. Quite honestly, I hated the kid's guts. He was too much for me to handle. The kid just always managed to get on my nerves, even before today.

"Hey, Kukai…" She said, with a bored tone.

"What's up?" He asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Nothing much." She said.

"Come on. To celebrate your first day here at Seiyo, all of us are treating you to lunch!" He said.

"In the cafeteria?..." She said.

"Of course not!" He said. "We're going off campus!"

"I thought we're supposed to stay on campus."

"Come on, Hinamori, since when did you follow rules?"

"Good point." She said.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

"I guess I'll see you." She said to me.

_**Amu**_

"Still interested in me?" He said to me, after he pushed me against a wall. Dang. I was going to spy on him… But, this could work to my advantage.

"What makes you think I was ever interested in you? Even in a non-romantic way?" I said.

"I do remember you asking about me."

"Well-" I was soon interrupted by a,

"Yo! Hinamori!" I felt a surge of anger flow through me as I saw Kukai smiling his usual smile, interrupting my time to get some info out of my target.

"Hey, Kukai…" I said, covering my anger with a bored tone.

"What's up?" He asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Nothing much."

"Come on. To celebrate your first day here at Seiyo, all of us are treating you to lunch!" He said.

"In the cafeteria?..." I said, hoping that it would be so I could slip away later to spy on Ikuto.

"Of course not!" He said. "We're going off campus!" Damn it.

"I thought we're supposed to stay on campus."

"Come on, Hinamori, since when did you follow rules?"

"Good point." I said.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

"I guess I'll see you." I said to Ikuto.

_**Ikuto**_

I guess it was a good thing that I knew that Amu was off campus because I could put to use something that I learned from her transcript. I found out from her grade report on her transcript that she always made chocolate peanut butter brownies that always got her an A plus. I had someone make me some of the brownies early that day to surprise her. I was sure this would put me over the top with her. I had someone go into her locker and put the freshly baked brownies into her locker. I went off to lunch, confident I would have this girl eating out of my hand.

_**Amu**_

"Kampai!" The five of us clinked our drinks together. "Cheers!"

"So, Amu-chan." Nagihiko said. "Have you been assigned a new mission, as of lately?"

"No. Nikaidou doesn't want me to get overloaded with my transfer." I said.

"Hmm… That doesn't seem like Nikaidou." Tadase said, thoughtfully. I laughed nervously.

"Hah. I know right?"

"I wish he would give us a break like that." Kukai said, with his arms behind his head. "I think he's playing favorites."

"He does do that." Rima said. I let out an internal sigh of relief, glad that I got through another interrogation with my ninja colleagues. When I returned back to school, I went to my locker to get my books for the next class and when I did, an overwhelming smell of peanut butter and chocolate flooded my nose.

"Who. The. Hell. Put. Peanut Butter. Brownies. In. My. Damn. Locker?" I hated the smell of chocolate and peanut butter together. I could handle the smell of chocolate, I could handle the smell of peanut butter. But not together! I don't know what it was, but it just wanted to make me gag at the smell of them together. I always had to make Nikaidou chocolate and peanut butter brownies back at St. Andrew's. I had beared the smell there when I cooked it by putting petroleum jelly in my nose to block out the smell. I went over to a nearby janitor's cart and grabbed a garbage bag. I put in the brownies and put it into my backpack to give to Nikaidou later. I can't believe it! I already have an enemy here? And they know one of my weaknesses. THIS CANNOT BE GOOD. I will find this enemy, if it's the last thing I do! Back at the S.S.N., I knocked on Nikaidou's office door and was greeted by two rabid dogs. I sighed and simply hit a pressure point to make them fall asleep instantly, I opened the door and said, "That was pathetic."

"It may have been, but they do use dogs as a security measure in real life."

"Whatever. Here." I held up the trash bag and plopped it on his desk.

"Nice presentation. What is it?"

"Your favorite." I said, sitting down. His eyes brightened and he took a brownie from the trash bag. He took a bite and said,

"Not bad. Not your best, though."

"I know." It's cause I didn't make it. "Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"I want you to move Kukai from here a little bit."


End file.
